Tu e Eu
by Ritta Prongs and Bia Padfoot
Summary: Como os pais de Harry se conheceram e ainda alguns romances dos Salteadores, leiam a fanfic e esqueçam o resumo 3! Portuguesa


Tu e Eu

1. A primeira viajem para Hogwarts

Lily despediu-se dos pais e entrou pela barreira da plataforma 9 e ¾. Era estranho ir para um escola de magia completamente desconhecida. Havia alguns meses desde que a carta chegara pela primeira vez às mão da rapariga ruiva.

A estação estava cheia de gente. Miúdos transportavam malões, vassouras, corujas e acima de tudo varinhas.

Os olhos verde-esmeraldas percorriam cada canto da estação até alcançarem o grande comboio vermelho. Tinha o rosto sardento estava ligeiramente corado e o cabelo cor de fogo ondulado caía-lhe à altura dos ombros. Não era nem alta nem baixa, nem gorda nem magra. Tinha uma estatura ideal para uma rapariga de 10 anos.

O apito agudo do comboio soo e ela entrou a correr para o Expresso para Hogwarts.

Os corredores estavam recheados de estudantes desde os onze aos dezassete entusiasmados por voltar a ver os seus amigos. Procurou uma cabine sozinha não encontrara Serverus Snape, o seu amigo e vizinho em lado nenhum.

Acabou por escolher uma cabine onde duas raparigas da sua idade se encontravam a conversar. Eram bastante bonitas ao mesmo nível. Lily a até se sentiu um pouco mal ao comparar-se com elas. A ruiva não era feia mas era demasiado modesta para admitir que na verdade era tão bonita como as outras raparigas.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou ela tímida.

- Claro! – respondeu uma delas com um sorriso.

- Obr… obrigada. – Gaguejou Lily ainda um pouco insegura.

As raparigas estavam sentadas frente a frente e Lily sentou-se ao lado da rapariga com quem ainda não dirigido a palavra, mas não era por muito tempo. Esta, assim que Lily se sentou ao seu lado, virou de imediato a cara para ela. A rapariga tinha uns olhos em formato de amêndoa azuis-escuros e um cabelo pelos ombros castanho-escuro meio encaracolado meio ondulado. E mais uma vez Lily sentiu-se mal por ver como a rapariga era bonita.

- Olá! Sou a Samantha Anderson, mas podes tratar-me por Sam! – Disse ela com entusiasmo.

- Olá… Sou a Lily Evans… - Disse Lily corando.

- E eu sou a Alice Adams… - Disse a rapariga que lhe tinha respondido da primeira vez. Também era muito bonita, tinha cabelo liso até aos ombros e uns grandes olhos azuis.

Lily acenou uma vez e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Humm… És filha de muggles! – Disse Sam observando-a.

- Sou filha do quê? – Perguntou Lily começando a ficar preocupada.

- Muggles significa que os teus pais não são mágicos. – Explicou Alice – Eu sou sangue-puro o que significa que os meus pais são ambos mágicos, e aqui a Sam é meio-sangue ou seja um dos pais é mágico e o outro muggle. Por acaso o pai dela é o muggle e a mãe bruxa, eu já a conheço desde que me lembro, as nossas mães são melhores amigas.

- Fixe! – Disse Lily com entusiasmo, para além de já saber mais coisas sobre o mundo mágico e aquelas raparigas eram realmente simpáticas.

Passado já algum tempo de viagem Alice e Sam já tinham contado a Lily sobre as equipas de Hogwarts (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin e Ravenclaw) e ambas disseram que adoravam ficar nos Gryffindor pois as mães de Alice e Sam lhes tinham contado tudo sobre as equipas.

Passados uns momentos, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos-escuros revoltos, olhos cor de avelã por de trás de óculos redondos fixavam a ruiva. Por de trás vinha um outro rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos e um sorriso nos lábios.

O rapaz de óculos exclamou alegremente:

- Olá! Sou o James Potter e vocês?

As raparigas olham umas para as outras e Sam respondeu:

- Eu sou a Samantha Anderson, mas podem chamar-me Sam, estas são a Alice Adams e a Lily Evans. – Disse apontando para as outras. – E o teu amigo que é…?

- Ele é…Bem… sinceramente não sei! Acabei de o conhecer!

Todos se começaram a rir. Então o outro disse:

- Sou o Sirius.

- Sirius… Sirius, quê? – Perguntou James.

- Eu não gosto do meu apelido.

- Diz lá! É só um apelido! – Pediu Alice.

- Não, não é! É um simbolo de vergonha! Eles ficaram todos nos Slytherin…

- E tu não queres ficar nos Slytherin? – Persumiu Lily.

- Não! – Garantiu o rapaz.

- Mas não vai ser o teu apelido que te vai colocar numa equipa! São as tuas qualidades, a tua personalidade… - começou Sam.

Então Sirius suspirou e disse:

- Black.

- Black? - Perguntou James levantando as sombracelhas.

- Infelizmente... – Suspirou.

- Nome mais macabro! – Exclamou Alice de olhos arregalados.

- Concordo! – Disseram Sam e Lily ao mesmo tempo, começando todos a rirem-se.

Não acredito ficamos todos nos Gryffindor!

Yha! E vou ficar no quarto aqui com o Black! Vês não ficaste nos Slytherin, ficaste nos Gryffindor. – Riu-se James.

Pois, mas já é tarde e já vimos a sala comum agora vamos para os quartos.

Sam e Alice suspiraram e disseram ao mesmo tempo aos rapazes:

Boa Noite...

Boa Noite. – Responderam.

Lily fez um aceno e subio com as outras raparigas para o quarto. Rodaram a macaneta e entraram no quarto. Depararam com duas raparigas: uma tinha os cabelos pelos ombros, loios quase brancos pelos ombros, tinha uma pele muito branca, uns olhos castanhos escuros,tinha um ar calmo e vestia uma camisa de noite amarela clara, a outra era morena de cabelos castanhos aloirados, olhos cor de mel, tinha um pijama ao arco-íris e esta tinha tudo menos um ar calmo.

Olá! Sou a Leah Smith! E vocês?! – Disse a rapariga do pijama às cores.

Eu sou a Samantha Anderson, mas trata-me por Sam esta é a Alice Adams e a Lily Evans!

Ohhh não! A Sam encontrou alguém com o feitio dela! Que não para quieta!- exclamou Alice.

Olá! – disse a rapariga de cabelos loiros platinados – Eu sou a Emily Roberts.

Depois das apresentaçãos as rapairigas conversaram grande parte da noite. Descobriram que Emily também era filha de muggles e que Leah era sangue puro.

Eu adoooooro chocolate! Vocês não? É tãããããão bommmm! Não é? Não é? – dizia Alice entusiamada.

E eu adooooro peluches! – exclamou Sam. Olharam todas para ela e viram-na agarrada a um peluche de um urso, de cinquenta centímetros e de pelo falso acinzentado.

Errr... O que é isso? – perguntou Lily receosa.

MRS. TWINKY!!!! – Gritou Samantha aos pulos na cama agarrada ao peluche.

Todas se começaram a rir e continuaram a conversar até que já se fazia tarde e concordaram em ir dormir. Assim que fecharam os olhos e logo em seguida o sono apoderou-se delas deixando-as a dormir. E assim se formou uma amizade que iria durar anos.

**(N/A: Esperemos que tenham gostado do 1º capítulo, e não s preocupem o segundo capítulo já é no 7º ano**

**Por favor, se leram e gostarem deixem uma Review.**

**Beijinhos**

**Ritta Prongs e Bia Padfoot)**


End file.
